sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on San Francisco
Attack on San Francisco, also known as the Terrorist Attack on San Francisco is an terrorist attack launched by the rogue Major General Garon Richardson of the Sentinel Task Force following the end of Russo-American War in November 13th, 2072 after Gobi Campaign ended with the American victory. When Garon Richardson has betrayed Sentinel and joins forces with Anankos Shephard, his first target is striking the United States of America and later Japan and Russia. Jack Mitchell and Mathew Gideon are tasked with a bulk of the Sentinel Task Force, California National Guard and San Francisco Police Department to protect the Golden Gate Bridge from the attacking rogue Sentinel mercenary forces lead by hans Dolph. Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and his group arrived in San Francisco to aid them to stop the rogue Sentinel mercenaries from destroying the bridge, only to be stoped by Silas Walker, who aids the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force operatives. After that, Sonic Jr defeats Silas Walker just before the Golden Gate Bridge is destroyed. Shortly afterwards, he convinced him that Garon Richardson has murdered thousands of innocent people on the U.S. soil and helps them and NATO forces to bring the rogue Major General Garon Richardson to justice by traveling to the heart of North Africa via the U.S. Navy Supercarrier. Background After the U.S. victories on Gobi Campaign and Yangtze Campaign with and following the Russian and East Asian military invasion attempt of the United States failed, Captain Xander Bradley returns to the Sentinel HQ in Chicago from the Russian Federation to see Iago Williams uncharacteristically greet him. Iago mentions Xander Bradley's failure to kill Sonic Jr, which Xander Bradley ignores him, prompting him to move on to Garon Richardson. Hans Dolph meets up with Iago Williams, and the two converse about how Xander Bradley isn't the type to defect from the United States, and that they risk losing more of the royal family. Elise Winter overhears their conversation, and decides to go to help Sonic Jr. Leo Kennedy welcomes Xander Bradley on his way to the Major General Garon Richardson, and warns him of their father's deteriorating state. Xander Bradley initially doubts this, but he then sees Major General Garon Richardson has gone rogue after betraying Sentinel Task Force and joins forces with Anankos Shepard, telling them to continue the war, and tells them that he wants to launch the terrorist attack on the United States, shocking both Leo Kennedy and Xander Bradley. Leo Kennedy suggests that Garon Richardson must be controlled by someone, linking it to the hidden enemy Sonic Jr said they should be fighting. Leo Kennedy begins to doubt his initial dismissal of Sonic Jr's message, as well as the fight against East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and the United Federation of China, to which Xander Bradley replies that they cannot betray the United States as its princes. Despite this, Xander Bradley still says they must meet Sonic Jr at the heart of North Africa as they said. After Major General Garon Richardson has joined forces with Anankos Shephard, he launches the terrorist attack on the United States, specifically the U.S. Navy's Third Fleet, currently stationed in the San Francisco Bay. Garon Richardson holds a particular grudge against the United States, as he believes they have kept the world in a state of perpetual war for over a century now. He also points out the belligerence in their foreign policy, stating that the United States military intervention in other nations has only led to more wars, not resolution or peace. He believes the sole reason that the United States has set the global agenda for as long as it did was because they possessed the most advanced, sophisticated military on the planet, to which Garon Richardson disagrees. Launching the Attack After that, Sonic Jr and his group arrived on San Francisco to prevent the terrorist attack from destroying the Golden Gate Bridge, but they are stopped by U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel operatives lead by Silas Walker, who was ordered to track them down. Silas walker calls it tragic that, upon reuniting with his long-lost friend, he must kill them. They are confused by this, stating that they don't know Silas Walker, which frustrates him and demands Sonic Jr fight him, but he refused. Suddenly, Elise Winter arrives to join them. Camilla Blakeslee asks that Elise go back to Chicago, but she refuses. Sonic Jr warns her that coming with her may lead to her fighting Xander Bradley and Leo Kennedy at some point, but Elise Winter still refuses to back down, believing that Sonic Jr couldn't possibly be a former Sentinel operative as the other Americans said they were. They welcome Elise Winter into their group and promises to protect her. Arthur Keaton and Effie catch up to their liege, who introduces Sonic Jr to them. Sonic Jr declares that they must reach North Africa as soon as possible to be able to enter Valla at Earth's core in time, and begins the battle against the rogue Sentinel operatives. Shortly after, Sentinel operatives Jack Mitchell and Matthew Gideon, with assistance from local Calfornia National Guard and the San Francisco Police Department, are in pursuit of a white van presumed to threaten the Third Fleet. Upon reaching the Golden Gate Bridge, Mitchell and Gideon and other Sentinel operatives are halted and engaged by vehicles containing dozens of rogue Sentinel mercenaries. Sentinel, California National Guard and SFPD manage to eliminate most of the rogue Sentinel mercenary forces and secure the target van halfway across the bridge. As Mitchell approached the van, the back doors open, revealing a swarm of drones that affix themselves to the bridge's cables and self-destruct, causing the entire Golden Gate Bridge to collapse into the San Francisco Bay and onto one of the fleet's carriers, disabling it while Sonic Jr realized he is too late to prevent the collapse of the Golden Gate Bridge by the hands of the rogue Sentinel mercenary forces. Following Silas Walker's defeat, he notes that he was holding back, questioning why he would went into hiding in Rio de Janeiro, for Silas to reply that his honor as a Sentinel operative is more important. He tells Sonic Jr of how they saved his life long ago: that, when Silas Walker took Sonic Jr for a picnic outside the city of Los Angeles, the U.S. National Guard soldiers tried to execute Silas Walker when they returned, only for Sonic Jr ordered them to stand down, thus sparing him. They finally remembers Silas Walker as his playmate, and worries that he would be returned from hiding after seven-year hiatus. Silas Walker insists that he would rather be killed after Sonic Jr gone into hiding, and regrets not being able to spend more time with Sonic Jr, to which they respond that he could join their group, so they could bring the rogue Garon Richardson to justice together. Silas obliges, and the group heads off to the U.S. Navy Supercarrier. Hundreds of rogue Sentinel forces then begin to surround and board the downed carrier; their objective, to secure the carrier's Arclight rail guns. Only Mitchell and Gideon, now joined by Michael Cormack and Henry Knox, and a handful of Navy personnel are left to fend off the Atlas attack. Mitchell manages to plant jammers on the carrier's rail guns, preventing Atlas from using both rail guns. Sentinel then pushes on through the ship until they eventually reach the control room. Mitchell assumes control of the railguns, shooting down enemy V-22 Ospreys and cargo ships. After a period of time, the rogue Sentinel mercenaries gives up the attack and retreats to Valla, sparing the rest of the Third Fleet. With thousands of dead Americans on the rogue Garon Richardson' hands, a dejected but vengeful Michael Cormack states that their next objective is to "hunt him down...and we bury him." While on the U.S. Navy Supercarrier, Elise Winter reunites with Azura Panettiere, and remarks how she used to be a daughter of the President of the United States like herself, and by extent, her big sister. Elise expresses her gratitude at being able to meet her and suggests they become friends, with Sakura Marshall stepping in and asking them all to join the rest of the group for a gathering. Azura then wonders to herself if everyone will be like those two if North America, Russia, China and East Asia are at peace again. Aftermath Sometime after the attack on San Francisco, the rest of the world responded with a declaration of war against the the rogue Sentinel and Major General Garon Richardson, who had entrenched himself inside the North African Sentinel Base in Kenya. Sonic Jr was returned from retirement and leads the U.S. Marines and Sentinel Task Force by joining forces with East Asian Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation by focusing their attention on the Attack of the North African Sentinel Base to bring Major General Garon Richardson to justice in which Hans Dolph and Iago Williams both killed. This is where the final battles of the conflict were fought. Gallery Golden_Gate_Bridge_collapsing_AW.png Bal-27_Carbon_Singleplayer_AW.png Man_Overboard!_XBOX_One_Achievement_Image_CoDAW.jpg Category:2070s conflicts Category:Crimes in San Francisco Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States